Android Nappa: Season 1
by Cobrawolf Meiji
Summary: It is Crazy! Insane! Mad! a Fanficion that will blow the mind! Just don't look at the Gimp!
1. Prolouge

_**Disclaimer: **all celebrities will be portrayed by Anime and Cartoon Characters, none of which I own. This is a parody of the Adult Swim show 'Robot Chicken' which I do not own. All anime and cartoon characters belong to their owners._

Cobrawolf Meiji Presents:

_Prologue:_

(The scene is in the White House in the Justice League episode 'A Better World'.)

Superman was indeed angry and not just 'I got a freaking speeding ticket while trying to save the world' angry, no. It was 'you killed my buddy so I am going to use my laser-eyes on your brain you F***ing bald bastard' angry. President Lex Luthor had killed the Flash on live TV and the Justice League was well, pissed off. So Superman, Wonder Woman and Batman decided to handle things and in 'to handle things' I mean blasting into the White House, beat up the Secret Service and kill Lex. But something was off and Superman would see that in the Oval Office.

After fighting though over a hundred Secret Service Agents and Soldiers, Superman soon reached the doors, blasting them open with his heat vision. "LUTHOR!" Superman shouted angry as he entered only to stop. On the floor, in a fetal position, was no other then Lex Luthor, sucking his thumb like a little baby, tears flowing like waterfalls. The look in Luthor's eyes was that of a human that had seen Hell, pure terror. In all his years, Superman never saw _anything _like this. Suddenly, he hear a deep laugh, a British like laugh that sent chills up his spine. Turning to the desk, Superman saw the source of the laugh. No other then Yami Bakura from _Yu-Gi-Oh_.

"Welcome, Superman or should I say 'Clark Kent'?" Bakura said, smiling like a demon. "You know, you look much taller on Television." The Man of Steel glared at the evil Anime villain. "What did you do to Luthor?!" Superman yelled, stomping over to the deranged white haired Duelist. "Not so fast binky boy." Another voice, this time from the President's chair, said as the chair turned to reveal Marik Ishtar, Rare Hunter and Tomb Keeper. "It seems we have the upper hand over you, Superman." Marik said, "As for what we did to baldy there, we showed him THIS!" Suddenly Marik held up in his hands a folder as black as the night. Superman gasped "No…Not that!" He said. What Marik had was something only known as 'The Gimp'. An evil that was so terrible, it made even Satan fear its power. The Gimp was the WORSE HENTAI PICTIURE EVER! So bad that it made strong men turn to weaklings, so bad it made Darkseid coward before it! So bad that I am not allowed to tell you what it looks like because even describing it will cause heart attacks, stroke, insanity, explosions of the head, sheer terror or even cause the end of the world as we know it!

"Yes, we showed the GIMP to Luthor!" Bakura said, "And now your friends will be doomed to another fate!" Bakura soon pushed a button revealing a large flat screen TV, showing the hallway where Batman and Wonder Woman were. Suddenly the two fell down a trapdoor that had opened under them then closed once they fell in. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?!" Superman yelled. "They are in the basement, being forced to watch the most evil show ever." Bakura said, "My Little Pony: Generation Three." "Now that is evil!" Marik said, "besides, I liked Generation one better." "And that proves you are gay." Bakura stated.

"I AM NOT F**KING GAY!" Marik yelled, "Just because I like My Little Pony: Generation One, Read Yaoi and stoke my Millennium Rod like a Phallus symbol does not mean I am homosexual!" "Oh, I did not know we were in Egypt, because it looks like you are in _Denial_." Bakura retorted. "Anyways, if you like to know what we are doing, Superman, I think we can tell you, as there is nothing you can do to stop it!" Superman glared at the evil Duelist.

"You see," Bakura started, "Me, Marik and a few other villains, anti-heroes and a few so called 'good guys' were brought together by a powerful being to help in bring about our rule of Pop Culture!" "Yippy dippy!" said a very chipper voice; suddenly a pink pony appeared, bouncing up and down to Marik and Bakura. "Ah, Superman, I like you to meet our new ally in the conquest of Earth, Pinkamina Diane Pie from Equestria, otherwise known as Pinkie Pie." Marik said. "You like a Cupcake?" Pinkie asked, holding a tray full of cupcakes. The Man of Steel just glared at her. "Anyways, our dark master founded our new organization, The **COBRA MOON**, to help all of us in taking over all the internets!" Marik said and laughed.

"The only problems that stood in our way was Luthor and your so called 'Justice League'." Bakura continued, "But after today, not even you can stop the great and powerful COBRAWOLF MEIJI!" "I will stop you!" Superman said, advancing on the trio. "We'll see about that!" Marik said, holding up another folder, "you see we have photos of you and Supergirl on an outing and putting a new twist on the term 'Kissing Cousins'!" Superman stopped. "Oh, are you sweating?" Bakura said sarcastically, "Is there Kryptonite around here or are you as scared as Henry VI when he was haunted by the Ghost of Joan of Arc?"

(_Cutaway:_ _1431_)

King Henry VI of England was going to his bed "Ah, what a good night, now that that bitch, Joan of Arc is dead!" he said happily as he tuck himself in and blew out the candle. As he lay asleep, he suddenly heard a voice "Henry…oh Henry" He heard. "Who? What?" Henry asked when suddenly, the Ghost of Joan appeared.

"I'm haunting you!" It said as it floated near the King's bed. Henry soon let out a scream that was heard all the way to Kyoto, Japan.

The Castle had to be aired out for the next ten weeks afterward.

(_End Cutaway_)

"You see Superman, we outsmarted you!" Marik declared, "Our master's plan is already in action, soon people will read a fanfic that will blow their minds and it will start with PUSH THE BUTTON NOW, PINKIE!" Before Superman could even move, Pinkie Pie pressed the Button of Doom….Superman's Doom.

(CNN Report)

"Today, Video and pictures came to ALL news channels around the world showing Superman engaged in sexual acts with Supergirl, who has been identified as his own Cousin!"

(NERV HQ, Tokyo-3)

Gendo Ikari spat out his coffee when he heard the news. "WHAT THE F**K?" he yelled. Every one in NERV was also in shock, even Rei Ayanami, who fainted when they soon showed said video of Superman and Supergirl doing the 'horizontal tango'.

(Crown Arcade, Juban-Anzu prefecture, Tokyo)

All nine Sailor Senshi, in their Civilian Forms turned green at the news. "Odd," Minako, aka Sailor Venus, said "I always thought he was homosexual."

(Quahog, Rhode Island)

The Griffins were as shocked as the rest of the world. Stewie was more shocked with one thing. "Good lord! Can they even show that on TV!?" He asked, even through only Brian could understand him. Quagmire suddenly popped out and said "Giggiddy giggiddy goo!"

(Café Mew, Tokyo)

The Mews watched the news in horror…all but Purin (whose eyes were covered as she is 10 years old) and Zakuro. "Now we know why Superman hated the changes in The New 52." Zakuro said calmly.

(Equestria)

Many ponies fainted when they saw the news, even Celestia was shocked. "And I thought this was a PG Fanfic?" she said.

(Domino City)

Yugi Moto had to be taken to the ER after he started bleeding from the nose after seeing the news.

(The Law Offices of Sebben and Sebben.)

"I smell law suit!" Phil said. The others in the building had more horrified looks, save for Harvey Birdman, who had a call from Metropolis from one Lois Lane…..

(Back in the White House.)

Superman was in shock. For the first time since he had ever known, he had been outsmarted by two effeminate looking boys and a pink party crazed pony. His life had been ruined. "NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The once well respected superhero screamed, going down on his knees and started crying like a baby. The two Yu-Gi-Oh Villains soon laughed. "Ohhh, I don't know why, but I want to laugh to!" Pinkie Pie said and joined in the laugher

(Somewhere in Joplin, Missouri.)

Watching the Defeat of the Man of Steel, three people smiled. One was the evil Droid General Grievous, leader of the Separatist Droid Army. The Second one was no other then Psychic Duelist Akiza Izinski from _Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds _"Well, it seems your plan worked, Izinski." Grievous said. "It was more Yusei's plan." Akiza said, turning to the third figure who was seated in the chair. "With Superman out of the way, we can start 'Operation: A.N' now, Lord Meiji-sama."

The third person, dressed in samurai armor and wearing a mask, looked at the screen. "Good." Cobrawolf Meiji said, "now we can start this fanfic, but first, it is time for Nappa to catch a bus."

(In some city in the US)

Walking down the street was a large bald Saiyan known as Nappa, yep, Nappa from _Dragon ball Z_. People ran away not only because he was known to blow up cities after five minutes off hearing annoying Ice Cream truck…..

He was also the worse singer in the Universe.

"I _got a Lovely bunch of Dragon balls and Saiyan blood Beat yaw down_!" He sang very badly, mixing up lyrics. He was very poor in the brains department as his IQ was 0.5 and he also had a Pokemon craze as she tried to capture Pokemon, or what he thought were Pokemon.

He did not know that he was about to die and be brought back as a Cyborg.

"What a good morning to be alive," Nappa said, "a Good day to catch Pokemon and to sign to the .."

CRASH!

A Greyhound bus suddenly flew into Nappa, hitting him with the force of a rocket at the speed of light. He never stood a chance.

"Oh good god! Some fired a bus from a railgun and killed Nappa!" Vegeta said with very fake concern. "Oh well, better get rid of the evidence…I mean weapon that could hurt someone." Soon Vegeta tossed the Railgun Cannon into the sky and blew it up with his Big Bang attack and walked away.

A Shadow soon came over Nappa's dead body. That shadow was that of Doctor Gero, just as the Robot Chicken theme started up. Taking Nappa's body to his Lab, she soon started turning Nappa into a Cyborg, who got up and stared out with his robotic eye as the title for this fic soon appeared…

"Android Nappa"

Pinkie Pie: It's Alive!

Dr. Gero soon strapped Nappa to a Chair facing a wall full of Televisions showing parts of the fanfic that was to be known as "Android Nappa"

And it had begun!

_**Now a Message from Cobra Commander:**_

_Please Read and Review this Prologue or we will show to the Gimp! Hail Cobra Moon!_


	2. Episode One

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Cartoon or Anime that will appear in this fic, they belong to their owners and creators. Also this is a Parody of Robot Chicken, which belongs to Seth Green and Adult Swim, please support the official release._

Android Nappa: Episode I; Not without my mind and Child Support

(Start Scenes)

Sailor Chibi Moon is walking around the park when Godzilla's Foot smashes her.

(Break Scene)

Yusei is watching _Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL _Horrified. "Good lord, this show is even gayer then the time Crow dressed as a girl." Yusei said

(_Cutaway_)

Akiza and Jack Atlas are drinking coffee at a local café when Crow walks by dressed like a Japanese School girl sailor fuku. The two stare at him as he walks by. Suddenly, Yami Bakura appeared out of nowhere. "Good lord, that is one ugly woman." He said.

(_End Cutaway_)

(Break Scene)

Quagmire is in bed with what appears to be a blonde woman who is facing away from the readers. "Giggly! That was good." Quagmire said. Just then the 'Blonde Woman' turns around and it is Peter Griffin, wearing a blonde wig. "Yeah, it was." Peter said, as Quagmire screamed.

(Break Scene)

In the land of Equestria, a Royal Guard enters the throne room. "Your Majesty!" He said, "Your subjects are rioting because all the food was eaten by the Changelings!" This was a crisis, famine was rare in Equestria. But the idea of famine was enough to put fear into any pony's heart. But Celestia was a wise ruler, being over thousands of years old.

If only she had picked her words better….

Deciding on a course of action, not knowing that what she was about to say had cost a well know French queen her head!

"Let them eat cake." She said, thinking on the idea that she would give out ALL her secret stores of cakes that she hid.

This was to back-fire very badly. The Guard went to the press and repeated what Celestia said to the Press. It did not take long for those words to spread and fan the flames of full scale Revolt! He Rebel Army soon surrounded. Even half the Royal Guard, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, Shining Armor and even her own Student, Twilight Sparkle, had joined the Rebels, who were now battering down the doors of Canterlot Castle and lynching Nobles in the Streets, even Nobles were lynching nobles!

"I think it is best for me to get my $$ out of here." She said as she bolted to the door, only to be captured by a group of Rebel Ponies. The group soon dragged to the beheading block where Derpy was holding the Axe. "Any last words, bitch?" Applejack said with hate. Suddenly, Pinkie Pie pointed somewhere. "Hey Look! It's Martin Van Buren!" She said, pointing to the Eighth President of the United States of America, who was riding on a small locomotive saying "Down with the Cotton Gin! Down with the Cotton Gin!"

And that was when Seto Kaiba woke up with a start.

"That is the last time I watch two Documentaries and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic while eating cake before bed ever again." He said, while holding to his stuffed Blue Eyes White Dragon.

(Break Scene)

Sailor Moon is crying over the smashed body of Sailor Chibi Moon just as Godzilla's Foot crushes her.

(Break Scene)

Dark Magician Girl is in bed beside Joey Wheeler. "Let's not tell anyone." Joey said nervously, while DMG nodded, with a very scared look.

(Break Scene)

In the Imperial Opera Theater in Tokyo, Sumire Kanzaki and Kanna Krishima are arguing again. "You are nothing but a giant freak!" Sumire yelled. "Well you are just a Snake Woman!" Kanna yelled back. Suddenly, Mew Ichigo crashed through the window and attacked Sumire. "AHHHHHH! GET HER OFF!" Sumire Screamed as Kanna reached for a gun that was on a table and shot the leader of the Mew Mews.

"Oh….oh my kami…" Sumire said as she got up and saw the dead body of the super heroine. She then stared at Kanna. "What the hell did you do!?" "I didn't mean to shoot her!" the Red hair Okinawan said, starting to panic. "Oh Man we are so screwed!" Sumire yelled.

Later that night, two female figures in black spandex cat suits dumped that body of Ichigo Momomiya into a pond, with a note on her. "Good," whispered Sumire, "they will try looking for a killer whose name is very silly!" "Yeah," Kanna said agreeing, 'you in their right mind would name their kid 'Spongebob Squarepants'?"

Later in every newspaper on the planet…

"Bikini Bottom Fry Cook arrested for Murder!"

Ten days later, in a courtroom…

"Spongebob Squarepants." The Judge said, "You have been found guiltily of murdering a Japanese Magical Girl. You are hereby sentenced to four thousand years in prison!" Spongebob soon was screaming and crying as he was dragged away. "Hey, Spongebob!" Squidward yelled, "Don't drop the soap! Ha ha!"

Back at the Imperial Opera House.

"I can't believe that a sponge killed Ichigo." Sakura Shinguji said at dinner. "Yeah, who would have thought he was a cold blooded killed of Magical Girls?" Li Kohran said, while Sumire and Kanna looked at each other, nervous. Just then, Maria and Iris entered the room. "Bonjour, everyone." Iris said, "I got a kitty cat!" Just then the cat that was in her arms leapt out and attacked Sumire, much to everyone's shock.

(Break Scene)

Goku is dancing the can-can while wearing short-shorts.

(Break Scene)

Stewie Griffin is playing with his toys like they were wrestlers. "Oh Yeah! Rupert is Awesome!" Stewie said, making his teddy bear body slam a Barbie doll. Just then, The Miz suddenly appeared. "He is not awesome!" Miz yelled, "I AM AWESOME!" he then gave a Skull-crushing Finale on Meg Griffin before running off.

(Break Scene)

The other Sailor Senshi were looking at the dead bodies of Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon. "This is Terrible!" Sailor Mars cried, "Without Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon, the Dead Moon Circus will take over the world!" "Hey look!" Sailor Venus said, picking up a perfume bottle. "It's a Bottle of that new perfume, _Odeur de Ghidorah_." Suddenly, the sounds of screams and a giant roar made them turn to see the King of the Kaiju himself. Tokyo was burning as he tried to look for his enemy. "OH GOD!" Sailor Mercury yell, figuring out what was happening, just before Godzilla blasted them with his radioactive breath.

In the Dead Moon Circus tent, three of the Amazon Quartet laughed as Godzilla killed the Sailor Senshi. "Yey! We won!" VesVes said. "Finally!" JunJun said. "PallaPalla is happy!" PallaPalla said. "Hey guys." CereCere said, walking in holding a bottle. "Whose bottle of sinking perfume is this?" The others saw the label: _Odeur de Ghidorah_. "Oh Crap." VesVes said just as Godzilla ripped off the roof of the tent and roared. All Four were screaming, just then PallaPalla pointed somewhere. "Oh, Look, It's Martin Van Buren!" She said as the Amazons and Godzilla looked and there was the Eighth President of the United States on a Toy Train saying "Down with the Cotton Gin! Down with the Cotton Gin!"

That was when Paul Heyman woke up. "Ahhgg! That is the last time I eat Seaweed Salad while watching Sailor Moon, Godzilla and a Documentary on Martin Van Buren, ever again!" He said. Just then, a voice beside him said "yeah, me too." Heyman turned and saw Peter Griffin next to him, naked and wearing a Blond Wig. Paul Heyman screams as the end titles show up.

(End of Episode One)


End file.
